


Drabble 3.17

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Coda 3.17, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my title NOT original, but today I was pre-reading my English book and it told me that wordiness is a sign of lazy and careless writing. So I fucking wrote a drabble!!! Hopefully it is sufficiently porny!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door closed behind the two men. The taller man shoved the blond into the door. A smirk on the dark haired man's face was the only warning the smaller man got. Teeth clashed, as lips crashed. Hands ravaged the day's clothes. Shirts, pants and shoes all joined on the floor. Shoving, pushing, and balancing as the men moved to the couch. Huffing out between breaths, "lube."

"None."

"Shit!" Heavy inhalations.

"Frottage?" Laughter from them both.

Propelling the smaller man down on the couch. The taller man straddled the blond.

Gripping, gasping, dragging, fucking, panting, and coming. Wheezing together!

 

 

Finis


	2. Proof of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I KNOW Valentine's Day is AFTER the Pro Bowl, but the last coda just begged for Valentine's Day chapter. So be kind, suspend belief and assume Chapter 2 to coda 2.16 happened moons after this particular piece. PWP.
> 
> Pure Sex. I looked for it and there was NO plot whatsoever. Sorry. If you want a plot this is NOT the story for you!!! PWP. Coda 3.17.

"Your shoulder okay Babe?" Danny remarked as he leaned over and picked up their clothes.

Steve walked out of the kitchen, drinking from a water bottle, in all his glorious nakedness. "…Yeah. Just won't be throwing any footballs around any time soon." He admitted, passing the water to Danny and taking the clothes out of his hands.

By the time Danny finished the water he had joined Steve in the kitchen. "You can do laundry tomorrow we have the day off. Kono and Chin are covering the office. All we have to do is make pancakes and lounge in bed all day."

Sidling up to Danny, Steve wrapped his arms around him, "Pancakes huh?"

"Well," Danny started and placed a peck on Steve's lips, "I missed the Pro Bowl, 50 yard line seats, best in the house I might add. I deserve at _least_ pancakes." A smile graced Danny's lips.

With the look on Steve's face, Danny had won that particular argument. "Okay pancakes, but I want something in return."

Giving Steve the stink eye, Danny thought for a moment about what Steve might have up his, well he wasn't wearing any clothes, so there couldn't be any sleeves. Instead he went with, "what are you up to?"

Before Danny had managed to finish, Steve had swooped down and scooped him up in a fireman's carry and made his way toward the stairs. "STEVEN JOHN MCGARRETT PUT ME DOWN!!!" Danny shouted as he wiggled, but only a slight amount because they were now on the stairs and the last thing they needed was to explain the insanity that was SuperSEAL to their friends if they both fell down the stairs. "If one of us gets hurt… I am telling _EVERYONE_ it was _YOUR_ fault!!"

All he got was a laugh and a slap on the ass for his yelling. Oh and the giggles, from six feet of SEAL. They reached the top of the stairs and were almost to the master bedroom, but instead of being tossed like he was sure Steve would, Danny was placed gently on the bed. "Weren't you complaining about a sore shoulder earlier you Neanderthal?"

Steve just grinned wickedly and crawled up the folded down bed so he was leaning on the headboard.  A small frown flew across his face, he grabbed the pillows and adjusted them so that they were between his back and the headboard. Danny stood up and watched his lover. The smirk was back, and Danny watched as Steve started to get hard just staring at him. "Oh, no, you don't you voyeur. I am not going to stand here so you can creepily stare at me and get off."

Without a word, Steve leaned over to the night table drawer and removed a condom and some lube. He leaned back and smirked deeply and the mischievousness flashed through his eyes. Danny stood, hands on hips, watching as Steve tore the condom open, disposed of the package, rolled it on and lubed his cock up. "So let me get this straight. I am bottoming tonight?"

"Well, my shoulder still hurts some from earlier." The smirk never left Steve's face.

"You were the one who carried me upstairs." Danny crossed his arms over his golden haired chest.

Steve reached up and rubbed the right shoulder with his left hand. "I used my left shoulder. You weigh a ton."

 Danny huffed, grinning crookedly. "I will have you know I am 165 pounds of pure muscle."

"I am only interested in one particular set of muscles." It was a lascivious grin. "Now get your 165 pounds of muscle over here so you can ride me!"

Knowing he was beat, Danny crawled across the bed and moved up next to Steve. "So am I doing _ALL_ the work Steven?"

There was an audible gulp from Steve. Danny knew how much he loved it when Danny referred to Steve as Steven. "Only if you want to," Steve agreed, as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"So let me just check my facts like the good detective that I am." Steve nodded at him to continue.. "A condom…" Danny gripped Steve's erection which was pretty full now. With a few strokes and a twist of Danny’s hand, Steve sighed.  Danny continued his check list. "Lube on said condom." He squeezed, and then did a few more twists on Steve's cock head because Danny knew what Danny liked when he masturbated. Then Danny removed his hand and picked up the lube which Steve had laid on the bed. "Lube for me?" Danny questioned.

"Yes, but if you want to go back to that hand job babe, you were doing great." Steve encouraged.

A look that pretty much said Steve was nuts crossed Danny's face. So he did what he did best. Grabbed the lube, moved out of range, leaned back, and then he poured the lube into his left hand to warm it up. He let it warm for a minute then used his right hand to get his fingers wet. Steve's smirk was a little less a smirk and more open mouthed. Not by much, but enough.

Slowly and with purpose, Danny traced his fingers and hand down his own hard cock and across his balls then circled his hole. All the while Steve watched his hand with fascination. Eyes closed, Danny steadily pushed his first finger in. "Ahhh," He moaned as he leaned his head back and lay spread on the bed for Steve's focus.  He moved the finger in and out. Danny spread his legs and plunged in a second finger.

He scissored himself and began to ride his hand. "…Danny." Steve moaned out. His head lifted and he looked at Steve who was no longer smirking and leaning back on his hands. Those strong hands were clutching his thighs to keep from reaching out and touching. Danny nodded to himself that he was ready, since he was already impaled on three fingers and would have added the forth if Steve had not moaned. He removed his fingers and crawled his way over to Steve. "You ready for me Steven?"

Steve’s capable hands gripped Danny’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. A moan escaped, but neither man could be sure it was them or not. As their kiss went wild and wet, Danny crept the rest of the way up and positioned himself above Steve's cock. With a deep, tongue filled kiss, Danny lowered himself onto Steve's cock. It was enough to break the kiss apart. "Christ." Danny groaned.

Immediately Steve's hands went to Danny's thighs. "Jesus Danny. Fuck me." His head hit the headboard as Steve leaned it back.

"Only because your shoulder is bothering you old man," Danny conceded, kissing any protest off Steve's lips. He raised himself so only the head of Steve’s cock was in the outer ring of his velvet, hot hole and then plunged himself downward. The rhythm he set was punishing. Steve's hands gripped his thighs tightly. It took only a few minutes for Steve to begin pushing up to meet his plunges.

Their tongues fought for dominance as their bodies met at their crotches. They set a pace that to Danny felt like hours. Sweat was dripping off Danny and even Steve was actually perspiring. He was damn sure to make Steve go off before he did. Steve's hands hadn't been lax as they played with Danny's nipples, threading through his golden furred torso.

Danny moved his lips from Steve's mouth and shifted down to his neck. For Steve's part, he leaned his head back which exposed his neck to Danny who bit and nuzzled the proffered neck. "Fuck Danny. Harder." Steve quaked. Taking it as his own personal crusade, Danny began to suck at the juncture where Steve's left shoulder met his neck. He steered clear of the injured right shoulder. "Shit Danny. Shit." Steve's hands grasped on to Danny's hips as he pulled him down deeper.

 Danny leaned back so he was angled straight over Steve's cock allowing Steve to go deeper. Danny knew it was only a matter of thrusts for Steve. His movements were becoming inconsistent and his breathing was deep. Steve only started trying to suck deep breaths when he was going to come because it always seemed like he expelled the entirety of his lung capacity when he came.

Steve kept trying to push Danny as deep as he could go, cock base meeting tight, hot hole erratically. Holding Danny in place, Steve came hard expelling all the air he held in his lungs. Danny felt the heat of Steve’s come as Steve filled his tight channel. He grabbed his cock and began to jerk himself off. It didn't take much for Danny to come. It was always a pleasure when Steve lost it before Danny did. The man was always in such tight control. Danny jerked himself and twisted his hand around the head of his cock, once, twice, three times and he was coming all over Steve's chest. Rocking with the movement of his own cock, Danny clenched down on Steve's spent one.

His hands gripped Danny's hips and help him in place. Danny leaned forward and kissed Steve as they both tried to get their breathing back under control. Now barely kissing and in fact it was more like breathing into each others mouths Danny smirked first. "Well, old man... Two in less than an hour I am so proud of you."

Steve reached around and squeezed Danny's delectable ass. "Old huh? We don't have to work tomorrow. Want to go for a record?" Steve waggled his eyebrows at Danny who broke out into chuckles.

"Sure. Just let's shower and nap first. I worked hard for his one." Steve gave Danny’s ass another squeeze and Danny kissed Steve deep. He broke off from the kiss and smiled. "It isn't very often I can get you to lose control."

With an acknowledgement Steve smiled. "I love it when you get me to though."

His smile softened and Danny kissed Steve with a gentled tongue. "I love you."

"Let's go shower. Take a nap. Then I am going to show you hold old I really am." Steve's hands followed Danny's ass as he lifted off Steve's cock. Danny sat on Steve's thighs as he removed the condom, tying it, he threw it away.

Careful not to kick anything important Danny got up off Steve. "Come on old man. You can tell me all about it in the shower. How you are so masculine you can carry men up the stairs three at a time? So cool you can hang with Kono at a bar and get hit on by college co-eds. About when you were 8, and you were still wearing footie pajamas." With that Danny turned and beat feet towards the en suite.

"Who told you about the footie pajamas?" Steve hollered as he gave chase.

 

Finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I had to listen to the muses. Apparently they weren't happy with the drabble of 100 words. So instead they decided 1800 words (and fuck yes I was wordy and not a bit lazy) on a simple sex scene would be good :)
> 
> This was beta'd by the magnificent StaceyK1968. She made it look fabulous when it was merely mediocre at best.
> 
> Comments and concrits are ALWAYS welcome. Hopefully this will make up for the drabble :)

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd. It is 100 words to prove I am neither lazy OR a careless writer LOL
> 
> Concrit and comments are most welcome. Please enjoy my ode to wordiness :)


End file.
